All Because of A Rebelle
by SincerelyKayo
Summary: Newsummary Ecca Maddox has met Logan Erik and Charles before. Now, it's years later and she's different. A class five mutant that easily redefines the class, she manipulates atomic energy according to her will. Logan brings her in and the three men do their best to bring back the sassy girl they once knew. Ecca though is really only concerned with passing algebra and surviving HS
1. Chapter 1

The small girl stared up at the looming mansion in front of her. It made her feel... tiny. But not small. There was something comforting about the building in front of her, as intimidating as it was. _A comforting strength,_ her mind supplied.

"Hey, kid. You coming?" Logan called. The girl turned, facing the man in front of her. She walked and came to stand beside him. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go," he said, leading the way inside, her Army duffel bag over his shoulder. The girl followed behind him, her footsteps silent even in her combat boots. "Hey Chuck! She's here!" Logan called out as they walked down the hall. The girl allowed her eyes to roam, taking in everything. The vaulted ceilings, the grand staircase, the wood floors and, if she allowed her eyes to haze just slightly, the atoms and molecules that made up the house.

There were others in the house, she could feel their energy. All of them were mutants, as their X-genes proclaimed. She was so caught up in trying to feel the energy and read the atomic blueprints in front of her that she didn't notice the tall man in the black turtleneck sweater in front of her until it was too late. She smacked straight into him.

She felt something grab her wrist and cried out as a torrent of foreign energy shot through her body, changing her atomic make up. Before she could blink, she felt a tug and tried to break free. Her attempts resulted in something pull towards her, hitting her in the back of her knees. She squeaked in surprise as she fell backwards into what felt like a chair, knocking her head against an equally hard orb-ish shape. The girl groaned, turning her head, making her cheek come into contact with someone else's cheek.

Another jolt shot through her body, this one releasing a cacophony in her mind. The girl screamed in pain as it felt like the noise, so many voices jumbled together and turned up to eleven, was trying to pull her mind apart. She fell backwards, this time landing on the floor. The girl cried out in pain as she curled in on herself, trying to keep the objects that suddenly seemed to be raining down on her from hitting anything too important.

"Dammit!" Logan's voice pierced through the noise in her mind as she felt his body fall on her.

"Logan, what is going on?!" A British sounding voice demanded.

"She's attracting all the metal in the room!" another voice, vaguely German, proclaimed.

"She touched you two clowns and now her body's changed. She's changed her genetic make up so she can use your powers!" Logan's voice groaned, sounding by her ear. As he spoke, his head dropped back, his face connecting with her ear. The familiar zap was followed by an assault of smells and outward sounds. As she writhed on the floor, long blades shot from her knuckles, her now heightened senses swamping her.

"I'm trying to get into her mind. It's not working!" the posh British voice proclaimed. _Let me in please,_ the voice sounded in her mind this time. The girl forced her eyes open, turning her head to locate the British one. She read him as quickly as she could, seeing the blocks he had put up in his mind. _There we go,_ she thought, doing her best to copy the framework contained in his neural pathways.

She closed her eyes, this time retreating into the deep corners of her mind and erecting the walls she had seen in the man's mind. The more she worked, the quieter her mind got until it was just her, the three men in the room and the animal that was ravaging her mind. She turned her attention to the animal, remembering how the man currently pinning her had caged it and copying him, managing to get it under control. She opened her eyes once more, turning them to the man in the black turtleneck, and began to read how to control the metal he was currently attempting to keep away from her. Finally, she uncovered what she was looking for, and switched the magnetism off.

Finally, she was left alone in her own mind. She felt Logan roll off of her and stand next to the British man, who was in a wheelchair. "What was that?" the German demanded.

"That is her power Bub," Logan said.

"Can you just shut up for a minute?" the girl demanded. _Are you okay?_ The posh British voice asked in her mind.

 _Just gimme a minute, please._ The girl remained still, regaining her composure for a few minutes before sitting up. "Sorry about that," she said, opening her eyes.

"What was that?" the black turtleneck dude demanded.

"My mutation. I can feel, take and control atomic energy, manipulating it and the atoms and molecules fed by it however I please," the girl explained.

"That's extraordinary," the Brit said.

"Not exactly. I can't really control it. If I'm not careful, I remove all of the atomic energy from its host and transfer it into myself, leaving the host entirely depleted. Molecules and atoms that lose all their energy disintegrate."

"Why were you able to use our mutations?" the turtleneck said.

"Atomic energy becomes... contaminated by its host. I pick up on that contamination and my body reorders its atoms to hold it, allowing that contamination to become my own. Essentially, my body pirated it. The things I take aren't as good quality as the originals, but I still have them."

"That's quite the mutation," the wheelchair man said. "What else can you do with it?"

"I can read people's atomic make up. I read them like books and its almost as accurate as being able to read their minds. I can also change the shapes of things and move them. If it's made out of atoms and molecules, it's entirely under my command, with very few exceptions."

"I'd like a demonstration," the german said.

"Erik," the Brit warned. The girl turned her eyes to him, narrowing them. As she stared, the man's turtleneck changed into a short sleeve shirt, his hair turned from a dark brown into a light blond and his neck elongated, while the rest of him became fatter.

She felt Logan smirk as the man in the wheelchair drew in a deep breathe. "Amazing," he breathed. The German's eyes bugged out of his head as he noticed the change in his form. The girl waved her hand and he changed back to the way he was.

"I can do better with bigger, so long as I'm touching it. Very few things are exempt from my ability. As a rule, the more man has interfered in the production or growth of something, the easier it is for me to manipulate," the girl said.

"Are the clothes you're wearing exceptions?" the german asked, having recomposed himself.

"As I said before. I can't turn it off entirely. The fabrics I'm wearing allow me to insulate it, but only because I have yet to catalogue their make up. Once I do that, they'll be just as easy for me to work through as if I wasn't wearing anything. But for now, they serve as a barrier that keeps me from turning everything I touch into dust."

"How long have you had your powers?" the British man asked.

"As long as I can remember."

"How old are you?" The girl turned to the German man.

"Physically, I'm about seventeen. Mentally, I don't have any idea. I can't tell you when I was born, or how long I've been on this earth. I'm at least twenty," she answered.

"And your name?" Charles asked. The girl opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Logan.

"Ecca Maddox. Her team name is going to be Rebelle." Charles turned his eyes to the girl, his gaze questioning.

"I don't know what my real name is. I usually go off aliases. But Ecca Maddox has a nice ring to it and Rebelle sure has a good ring to it," the girl answered.

"Ecca Maddox it is. Welcome to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters," he said. Ecca smiled.

"Thank you for having me."

 **A/N: I LITERALLY REWROTE THIS STUPID THING LIKE FOUR DAMN TIMES! I couldn't get it right and then IT FRICKIN DELETED! So yeah, this little creep didn't want to be written. Thank God for tea. Pretty sure** **I've had somewhere around four cups today. I think I'll go get some hot cocoa to shake things up. Anywho, I've changed the ship for this three times at least and I really don't know where I'm going with this thing so bear with me peoples. Please. I promise it's going to get better. Can I have some reviews? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The song is called Smoke Filled Room by Mako. Obviously, I don't own it or X-Men. Of course this is totally common knowledge by now so why the heck do I have to bother with a disclaimer anymore? It's not like Stan Lee or whoever is going to randomly show up and bite me for not doing it... Right?**

 _Isn't it a little late?  
Shouldn't you fly away?  
Little dove with cigarettes  
Show 'em you can hold your breath_

Logan had walked into the smoke filled room at 2 AM, not believing what his nose was telling him. When he first caught sight of her, he knew it was her, even before his heightened senses confirmed it. He watched her, sidling up to the man and fluttering her eyelashes. Part of him was floored. She had grown so much in the years since he had seen her, becoming a beautiful young woman. Before she had hated using her femininity to get what she needed, but now she was openly flaunting it. Her made up face and red lips were distracting, her curves even more so. As she brought the cigarette to her lips and smoked it like it was the most natural thing in the world, part of him was proud, even as the rest of him broke, remembering the little girl who had hated the smell of his cigar.

 _I heard about a girl  
Buried her dolls and lost her curls  
Painted on lipstick red  
Grew herself up and then she'd_

Erik thought about the girl he had once known. When they dragged her into Shaw's lab, the infernal numbers freshly tattooed on her arm, her green eyes had been full of rebellious resolve. She knew they wouldn't break her if she didn't let them and, by God, she wasn't going to let them. She had defied Shaw right and left, never giving him what he wanted. She had forced the soldiers and scientists to give her the respect she knew she deserved. She refused to be treated simply as a specimen. She had made Erik smile in those dark days as she openly made fun of the soldiers, even laugh as she disrespectfully mimicked Shaw, though he never caught her. She had given him hope, will to live. And then they had dragged her away. He had never been able to figure out if she had survived, lived through everything in one piece. She had lived, the proof was right in front of him, but she was not in one piece. The most important part of her, her spirit, was lost.

 _Walk into a smoke-filled room  
_ _Oh, no one could keep their eyes off you  
_ _Have a little drink or two_

Charles' heart started to fall as he took in her appearance through Logan's eyes. She was in a smoke filled room, a seedy bar. A little black dress showed off curves she hadn't had when they were children. Tall heels, too tall for her, were on her feet, making her seem taller than she was, even though she was still tiny for her age, like she had been when they were children. A layer of makeup covered her face and as Charles watched, she lifted a cigarette to blood red lips. She laughed at something the man next to her said, not flinching when he came too close and let his hand drift down her body in an ungentlemanly way. Charles felt his blood turn cold, barely containing himself before he almost used Logan's lips to call out, to beg her to get out of that place. He wanted to cry, seeing the wonderful, innocent little girl he once knew pick the lecherous man's pocket with an ease that showed she had done it many times before. She then turned to work her way deeper in the smoke filled room, downing a shot of whiskey like it was water as she went. Her hips sashayed in a manner that demanded attention, forcing all the men in the bar to watch her, even though she had already had all their eyes. "Chuck?" Logan's voice had asked, breaking Charles out of his mental grip in which he was screaming for the girl he had once known, the one who had been carefree and moved with a contagious excitement, not this young woman who was too grown up and moved to attract attention. He steadied himself for a moment before trusting himself to answer. _Bring her home._

 _Oh, how could you be that girl I knew?_

Erik's eyes followed the girl now as she ascended the stairs behind Logan. She was so very different. She'd lost the spark of hope in her eyes, the faith that kept her through the camps. There was no mischief, no impish desire to live just because it would annoy _them_. Now, there was only heavy defiance. A determination to live, to fight, because she'd never known anything else.

 _How could you be that girl I knew?_

Charles watched the girl walk away with Logan, his mind barely contained. He wanted so to touch her, to let his mind slip into hers and see where she had been these past many years. She was so different then she had been that day she had come to visit with her father. They had played all day together, exchanged addresses when it ended and then written each other daily until the war started. He had no idea what had happened to her after then. All his attempts to find her had ended in vain. She refused to be found.

 _Walk into a smoke-filled room  
Little black dress and mama's shoes  
Isn't it a bit too soon  
Oh, how could you be that girl I knew?_

Logan had had to contain himself as the man she was with coped a feel. His heart broke as the girl he had known, the little girl with an attitude so much bigger than she was, didn't do anything more than smile wider before picking the man's pocket. She grabbed a shot of whiskey and downed it as she sashayed those damn hips and walked further into the smoke filled room. A part of him was proud, she had finished the shot like it was water, not flinching in the least. But the rest of him mourned for the girl who scrunched up her cute little nose in disgust at the taste. "Chuck?" he asked his silent mind, waiting for the telepath to give him the okay to go get her. He couldn't help but smile when the answering thought came. _Bring her home,_ Charles' voice had said. _No need to tell me twice,_ he had answered.

 _Oh how could you be that girl I knew?_

Charles had been excited when he heard Logan's voice in his mind, telling him he had found a new mutant on his travels. When Logan allowed him to enter his mind, see the new mutant through his eyes, his heart had leapt when he recognized her. The girl he had tried so hard to find was there, standing right in front of him, so close. She was older, now looking like a teenager instead of the little girl he had known. But it was still her. Despite everything, it was still her.

 _Walk into a smoke filled room  
Oh, I believe love will follow you  
Isn't it a bit too soon  
Oh, how could you be that girl I knew?_

She was a wildcard, never predictable. Logan and the rest of the unit had discovered that pretty quickly, even as she won her way into their hearts with her wide, questioning eyes and ridiculous sense of humor. She was uncontainable, able to move fast and fluid, make her decisions and stick with them with a stubbornness that was unparalleled. She was strength in its essence, but there had been nights when she let her strong exterior slip. Those nights she crawled out of her tent and sat beside him. He'd put his arm around her and they'd sit silently, him smoking his cigar, wondering about the nightmares that plagued her but never asking, her with tears dripping down her small face and knees to her chest, struggling against her inner demons. She had been mourned by the entire team the day she fell, taking brunt of the explosion that should've killed all of them. Logan had known she was still alive, but kept silent. He hoped that she would be able to find peace and happiness away from the team. Judging by her current appearance, the hardness in her eyes and rigidness in her movements, the way she had been acting in the bar and making her livelihood, she had only met more hardship.

 _Take a step around the room  
_ _And every head keeps turning too  
_ _Little dove, you fight 'em back  
S_ _how 'em you're so much more than that_

"Do we?" Eric had answered when Charles told them they had a new mutant coming. Before he could ask further questions, an image flashed in his mind of a girl in a smoke filled room, most likely a third rate American bar, wearing a tight black dress and tall heels. Dull, resigned, bitter green eyes stared out from a heavily made up face. He felt recognition slap him in the face as he realized it was her. She was grown up now, a young woman. Her black dress clung to curves she hadn't had before, showing them off in a way that was mean to attract all the wrong attention. Her heels were very tall and a little too big, but she wore them with an ease that made his heart hurt. He watched as she lifted a cigarette to her red stained lips, smoking it in a manner that was almost as though she was showing off. He tensed as he watched the man she had been talking and laughing with run a hand along her body in a lecherous manner, expecting her to retaliate and nearly screaming in pain as she simply smiled, leaning forward a bit to pick the man's pocket. As he watched, she turned away and made her way further into the smoke filled room, sashaying her hips in a slightly exaggerated manner and downing a shot of whiskey as she went.

 _I heard about a girl  
Buried her dolls and lost her curls  
Painted on lipstick red  
Grew herself up and then she'd_

 _She's here,_ Charles thought. She had literally stumbled into his house, led by Logan. But she was so different now. She had lost her carefree walk, replacing it with the smooth, determined walk of a soldier. There was no happy bounce, only deadly silent movement. She moved like a panther now, not a puppy. The long curls that had reached all the way down her back were cropped short, above her ears. It hurt Charles to see. What kind of pain had she encountered to turn into such a person?

 _Walk into a smoke-filled room  
_ _Oh no one could keep their eyes off you  
_ _Have a little drink or two  
_ _Oh, how could you be that girl I knew?_

Logan strained his ears to hear the girl climb the stairs behind him. She was good, her steps were completely silent now, even in the heavy combat boots she was wearing. When she first showed up in the camp, holding up under the stares of the other members of the unit, her steps had still been audible, her movements not entirely smooth and silent. She had had a lot to learn then, but she learned it quickly. He still hadn't met someone with her drive, her push. Nothing stopped her once she made up her mind. So why had he found her in that smoke filled room?

 _Walk into a smoke-filled room_  
 _Little black dress and mama's shoes_  
 _Isn't it a bit too soon_  
 _How could you be that girl I knew?_

Charles watched the girl walk away, his mind barely contained. He wanted so to touch her, to let his mind slip into hers and see where she had been these past many years. She was so different then she had been that day she had come to visit with her father. They had played all day together, exchanged addresses when it ended and then written each other daily until the war started. He had no idea what had happened to her after then. All his attempts to find her had ended in vain. She refused to be found. And now here she was, so broken.

 _How could you be that girl I knew?_

Erik shook his head, almost wanting to cry. She couldn't be that girl he once knew. That girl wouldn't have let herself fall so far. What could have happened to break her so far?

 **A/N: Ugh, so I was terrified I wrote myself into a corner with the last chapter. I spent like, three days trying to figure out where the heck I was going to go from there when all the sudden I caught a snippet of this song I was listening to. I had been listening to it for probably about a week and, like the idiot I am, I hadn't looked at the lyrics. I finally looked at the lyrics though and I was like "Damn I love this! I want to do a song fic!" and then I got the idea to use it for this chapter and everything fell into place! Whee! Seriously though, new respect for all you song fic writers out there. It is WAAAAAY harder than I thought! It took me an entire day and a little more to get this sucker done and it usually only** **takes me a few hours. Now, I'm gonna go get myself some coffee. I didn't get to sleep until at least eleven last night and I woke up at like four thirty this morning.**


End file.
